Pensare troppo
by MadamTater
Summary: Secondo episodio della Cuori Transfigurati series: Remus Lupin non si era mai considerato come particolarmente abile nell'arte della frequentazione, ma fino ad allora non aveva mai fatto piangere una strega.


_Secondo episodio della **Cuori Transfigurati** series. Questa storia si svolge nell'autunno del libro Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice. _hr

**Pensare troppo**

**Tradotta da Rue Meridien**

Remus Lupin non si era mai considerato come particolarmente abile nell'arte della frequentazione, ma fino ad allora non aveva mai fatto piangere una strega.

Quando le spalle di Tonks si misero a sobbalzare sotto i singhiozzi, lui iniziò a balbettare nel suo racconto. Ma Tonks insistette con voce strozzata affinché lui proseguisse e lui obbedì. Siccome la sua reazione era stata estrema e leggermente sviante, Remus si convinse dell'idea che non era da considerare necessariamente negativo il fatto di aver raccontato una storia così divertente da aver fatto piangere una giovane donna.

"Remus!" singhiozzò Tonks interrompendolo un'altra volta. "Tu non hai…incoraggiato a immaginare…Piton," si interruppe prendendo un respiro irregolare e di nuovo si lasciò andare ad una risata schiamazzante.

"Si," disse Remus chiocciando….Lui si divertiva di più ad osservare la gioia rumorosa di Tonks che riportare alla memoria i ricordi di per sé stessi. "Quando Neville ha pronunciato l'incantesimo Riddiculus, il Molliccio che aveva preso la forma di Piton si ritrovò affibbiati il cappello con un avvoltoio impagliato e la borsa rossa con manico della vecchia-anziana signora Paciock."

Remus si trovò ad avvicinarsi un po' all'isterica Auror, piegata in due e tremante, che era distesa su un fianco sulla tovaglia del loro pic-nic. Prese un fazzoletto dalla tasca della sua giacca e le asciugò le guance di Tonks striate dalle lacrime.

"Uff," riuscì ad articolare Tonks tentando di riprendere fiato, "devo fare paura."

"Per nulla," in verità gli occhi di Tonks erano gonfi per aver pianto e tra i suoi ansiti il suo viso aveva preso il colore rosa tendente al viola dei suoi capelli. Questo non le dava affatto un aspetto da paura, secondo Remus; piuttosto lui era ammaliato dai suoi occhi brillanti e dal suo grande sorriso. La mano di Tonks sfiorò la sua quando lei si stropicciò gli occhi scarabocchiati dal trucco. Remus sentì il suo volto arrossire come conseguenza di quel veloce tocco. Voltò la testa sperando che lei non lo avesse notato e parlò lentamente. "Quello era un metodo efficace per difendersi dai mollicci."

"Senza alcun dubbio," rispose Tonks un po' calmata ma ancora ridente, "non ci sono più dubbi sul fatto che tu sia stato il professore preferito di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure di tutti i tempi." Si girò sulla schiena e stirò il suo esile corpo. Un braccio dietro la testa per sostenerla, si accarezzava distrattamente il suo ventre con l'altra mano, che doveva farle male dopo aver riso per così tanto tempo. Si lasciò scappare un lungo sospiro soddisfatto e rivolse un sorriso a Remus, un sorriso che lo fece sentire affascinante e malizioso e tutte quelle belle cose che aumentarono la sua autostima, quel genere di cose che lui aveva sempre pensato che Sirius avesse provato durante i loro anni a Hogwarts.

Un silenzio piacevole si instaurò tra loro durante il quale Remus si ritrovò a contemplare Tonks. Seguì il suo sguardo fisso sui resti del loro pic-nic. Con un gesto leggiero lei si sollevò per prendere il bouquet di fiori che lui le aveva regalato all'inizio della loro uscita.

"Adoro i fiori," disse Tonks, sognante lasciandosi invadere dal profumo delicato.

Il mazzo di fiori non era nulla di particolare; dei semplici fiori che lui aveva raccolto cespuglio nel cortile dietro il numero 12 di Grimmalud Place. Ma con tutte le probabilità che aveva contro di lui, aveva pensato che sarebbe stato più che stupido non offrire dei fiori a Tonks in occasione del loro primo appuntamento. Con suo grande piacere Tonks aveva accettato il bouquet come se si trattasse di fiori esotici coltivati in serra.

"E' un tale peccato che tu non possa continuare ad insegnare," riprese Tonks continuando la loro precedente conversazione"di professori come te non se ne vedono tutti i giorni."

Apprezzò il complimento ma sperò che lei lasciasse cadere l'argomento. La fine del suo mandato a Hogwarts gli bruciava ancora e si augurò che quell'argomento non predominasse nel tempo passato con Tonks.

Disgraziatamente, Tonks si sollevò sui suoi gomiti e continuò con veemenza. "Se avessi dei figli a Hogwarts, io preferirei che fosse un lupomannaro a insegnare loro piuttosto che un Mangiamorte riconosciuto travestito da Auror."

L'esaltazione di Remus si sgonfiò come un Pallone. In un certo modo nella nebbia dei sui racconti e nella contemplazione di quella affascinante-incantevole giovane strega, lui era riuscito a dimenticare il suo. "Il suo piccolo problema di pelliccia." Che non gli permetteva di tenersi un lavoro e in fin dei conti di mantenere un'apparenza di vita normale.Apparentemente Tonks non lo aveva dimenticato; il suo viso era serio la magia del racconto divertente era stato rotto dalla dura realtà.

Improvvisamente il corpo di Tonks sussultò e il suo viso si contorse quando uno scoppio di risate scaturì dalle sue labbra dal profondo." Piton…Augusta Paciock…avvoltoio…cappello." Remus temette che Tonks stesse perdendo di nuovo il controllo ma lei si riprese velocemente questa volta. Asciugò i suoi occhi con il dorso di una mano e sorprese il mago prendendone la mano nella sua.

"Ti sei geniale Remus.Lo stesso Sirius non aveva mai pensato a…."

"Nimphadora?"

Al suono della una voce femminile che chiamava il suo nome di battesimo che lei odiava, Tonks si sedette bruscamente e fece vagare febbrilmente lo sguardo nei dintorni del parco. A parte Remus, quando voleva punzecchiarla, solo i membri della sua famiglia e gli impiegati del ministero della Magia la chiamavano Nimphadora.

"Nimphadora Tonks?"

In quell momento la coppia scorse Madama Chips, Remus gemette. Lui aveva scelto quel posto per la loro uscita perché, malgrado la sua vicinanza con l'ospedale San Mungo, era soprattutto un parco babbano. Lì era improbabile incontrare conoscenti appartenenti alla comunità dei maghi. Tuttavia, vestita in abiti da guaritrice decisamente non babbani, l'infermiera di Hogwarts avanzava verso di loro con passo affrettato. Lei aveva avuto probabilmente qualcosa da fare al San Mungo. La sola cosa che confortò Remus era che Madama Chips non faceva mai troppe domande. Nonostante tutto lui si girò sperando di non essere riconosciuto.

Tonks, dall'altra parte, si era rimessa in piedi e aveva esclamato a Madama Chips. "Ma certo che sono Nimphadora Tonks! Conoscete un'altra strega con un nome così ridicolo?"

"Mia cara," disse Madama Chips abbracciando Tonks con affetto. Con grande sollievo di Remus, Tonks si era messa in modo che Madama Chips desse le spalle a lui come pure al loro pic-nic. "Desideravo mandarti un gufo di auguri. Auror del Ministero della Magia. Congratulazioni. Io ho sempre saputo che tu saresti arrivata da qualche parte."

"Volete dire a parte avere la faccia a terra e visitare l'infermeria di Hogwarts?"

Madama Chips chiocciò. "Quando ho saputo la notizia dalla Gazzetta del Profeta, mi sono effettivamente chiesta come tu avessi superato gli esami di pedinamento e appostamento."

Da dietro le spalle della guaritrice Tonks fece l'occhiolino a Remus. Lei pensava senza dubbio alla loro ultima missione a casa di Dursley dove lei aveva spezzato il silenzio rompendo un piatto.

Tonks riporto velocemente la sua attenzione su Madama Chips. Con una smorfia beffarda lei protestò, "Voi non credevate che io sarei riuscita a non cadere più sui mie stessi piedi?"

"Tu non riuscirai mai a diventare troppo grande per questo, mia cara, anche se sei abbastanza grande per essere Auror ed uscire con…" Madama Chips si girò e oltrepassò Tonks per vedere il suo accompagnatore. Riconosciuto il mago restò un attimo a bocca aperta, "Remus Lupin?"

Remus sollevò la mano in un mesto gesto di accoglienza quando si alzò in piedi.

"Io non sapevo…" Gli occhi di Madama Chips passavano da Tonks a Remus. "Io non sapevo che voi…che voi vi conoscesse."

Remus e Tonks si scambiarono uno sguardo furtivo. E se Madama Chips avesse chiesto come si fossero incontrati?Poichè non avevano pensato prima alla necessità di dover spiegare la loro presenza nello stesso posto, non avevano ideato una scusa. Non potevano di certo nominare Sirius, l'Ordine della Fenice o lo stesso Silente. Remus sperava di trovare una risposta innocua ma l'imbarazzo rendeva pesante la sua mente.

Fortunatamente Tonks l'Auror sempre vigile, riflettè velocemente. "Ci siamo incontrati tramite amici in comune."

Madama Chips fece un mezzo sorriso titubante e fedele alla sua reputazione, lei non domandava mai di più. Si girò verso Remus con un atteggiamento cordiale. "Ci manchi molto ad Hogwarts, Remus. Io non ricordo l'ultima volta che noi abbiamo avuto un professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure che gli studenti abbiano amato, ancora di meno quelli da cui hanno appreso qualcosa."

"Cosa stavate facendo?"

Era possible sentirsi più a disaggio di Remus in quell momento? Lui conosceva la guaritrice abbastanza bene per sapere che lei era ma sicuramente la sua serietà poteva anche mascherare quello che sicuramente stava pensando: per l'amor del cielo cosa ci faceva una ragazza come Tonks con il povero, il disoccupato, il lupomannaro Remus Lupin?

Un'altra volta Tonks con il suo spirito vivo venne in aiuto. "Mi ha portata fuori per il nostro primo appuntamento."

Anche se Madama Chips avesse pensato inizialmente che Tonks fosse in pieno appuntamento lei lo aveva apparentemente dimenticato quando aveva visto l'accompagnatore dell'Auror. Se lei era rimasta sorpresa nel sapere che Remus Lupin e Nimphadora Tonks si conoscevano, adesso era rimasta veramente sbalordita da quella notizia; i suoi occhi sembrarono uscire dall'orbita quando lei balbettò.

"Oh…Si…oh! Bene, non vi voglio interrompere ancora per molto."

"E' stato veramente un piacere vedervi Madama Chips," disse Remus un po' teso.

"Poppy, caro," lo corresse. "Io potrei essere vecchia quanto Merlino ma noi siamo tutti e due adulti, "come con un pensiero prima quasi scioccante, aggiunse, "e anche tu, Nimphadora."

Remus fece una smorfia all'involontaria allusione all'età. Se delle persone come Poppy Chips; delle brave persone che si facevano gli affari loro; reagivano in quel modo alla notizia che lui frequentava Tonks, questa doveva essere male. Poteva immaginare Molly Weasley sgridarlo. Tonks aveva detto che Molly aveva voluto provare a farli avvicinare ma non era possibile. Prima di tutto in più di una occasione lui era stato testimone degli sforzi di Molly per spingere l'Auror verso suo figlio, con la speranza di indebolire il suo interessamento per Fleur Delacour.

Rimerse dai suoi pensieri attirato dalla voce di Madama Chips intenta a riportare alla mente dei ricordi con Tonks. "Non te l'ho chiesto in quell momento…ma come avete fatto, tu e Charlie, a rompervi il naso al banchetto di Halloween?"

"Quello implica un serie di baci," rispose Tonks, "ma non starebbe bene raccontare i dettagli mentre esco con un altro mago, eh? Dopo tutto Remus conosce Charlie."

Si, Remus conosceva Charlie. Il secondo figlio dei Weasley. Un mago dell'età di Tonks, con il quale lei divideva I ricordi di Hogwarts. Un giovane mago qualunque.

"Un incidente inseguito a un bacio!" esclamò Madama Chips ridendo. "Tu non puoi immaginare il numero di questo tipo di incidenti che ho trattato. Non di nasi rotti… però a parte per Charlie e te. Non poteva che accadere a te, Nimphadora."

"Ora devo chiedervi di non mettermi in imbarazzo," disse Tonks rapidamente. "Remus scomparirà per paura per il suo naso."

Non che ci fosse la possibilità di un bacio tra loro, pensò Remus, soprattutto adesso che Madama Chips aveva elencato tutte le ragioni per le quail Tonks non lo doveva frequentare. Non di meno Tonks sapeva gestire con eleganza il suo imbarazzo, anche se lei aveva ammesso di essere mortificata dall'impertinenza di Madama Chips. Stava nascondendo il rossore che poteva salirle sulle guance con la metamorfosi? Remus avrebbe amato potersi metamorfizzare.

Infine Madama Chips finì per seguire la sua intenzione di prima di partire. Remus si ritrovò allora incapace di guardare Tonks, si occupò di sistemare gli utensili serviti prima per il pic-nic ma era così preoccupato che aveva preso la sua bacchetta magica e l'aveva puntata sugli avanzi quando Tonks lo fermò.

"E' un parco babbano, Remus. Dobbiamo fare come loro e usare i loro cestini perché io non amo modificare memorie quando esco con qualcuno. "Si tese per aiutarlo a raccogliere gli utensili e i piatti. "Tu non vorrai già andare, no?!"

"Penso sia ora," rispose Remus con voce flebile, distante che non sembrava la sua.

Tonks lo guardò intensamente per un momento, poi tolse la tovaglia da pic-nic da terra. In silenzio Remus raccolse l'altra estremità e ripiegarono la stoffa. Quando si incontrarono al centro, Tonks prese con calma la coperta e disse, "Andiamo vuoi? Io non sono pronta a finire la serata ora."

Remus acconsentì, ora che Madama Chips aveva appena fatto volare le sue allusioni clamorosamente, lui era più che pronto a concludere quella uscita mancata.Non poteva immaginare che Tonks avesse voglia di farla durare più a lungo. Comunque poteva credere che lei lo faceva per essere gentile, per non ferire i suoi sentimenti. Le fu riconoscente per la sua gentilezza, ma avrebbe preferito l'onestà.

Il passo che impose era rapido e loro non parlarono quando si affrettarono. Non era un silenzio piacevole come quelli che avevano condiviso quella sera. Una o due volte abbassò gli occhi su Tonks ma non poteva decifrare la sia espressione. Si chiese se lei non potesse utilizzare di nuovo la sua capacità di metamorfosi per nascondere le emozioni che potevano apparire sul suo volto.

Mentre il silenzio persisteva, Remus si rimproverava per essersi lasciato convincere da lei per un'appuntamento. Era così sconfortante, un errore su tutta la linea. Non avrebbe più potuto sopportare di stare insieme da quel momento, non senza disagio o nascondersi. Per Merlino, lui aveva fallito.

E lui fallì nell'acciuffarla, si sorprese quando Tonks inciampò improvvisamente e si aggrappò al suo braccio, "Quella maledetta buca," mormorò Tonks rialzandosi.

Guardando dietro di lei Remus non vide nulla di strano sul pavimento. Tonks non lasciò il suo braccio dopo aver ripreso l'equilibrio. In effetti mentre continuavano a camminare, Tonks posò anche, nello l'altra mano sull'incavo del gomito di Remus e il suo corpo si avvicinò gradualmente al suo. Cosa stava avvenendo, per Goddric Grifondoro?

Finirono per giungere all'appartamento di Tonks. Mentre Remus non riusciva a ricordare un altro momento in cui si era sentito così sollevato nel raggiungere una destinazione, il suo stomaco si storse di delusione quando Tonks lasciò il suo braccio e frugò nella borsetta per cercare la sua bacchetta magica.

"Alohomora," Tonks puntò leggermente la sua bacchetta in direzione della porta. Si sentì il piccolo clic dall'interno della serratura, ma lei non fece alcun movimento per entrare. Piuttosto riposò la sua bacchetta e si girò verso Remus con un piccolo sorriso. Sembrava aspettare qualcosa. Remus inghiottì la sua saliva. Non poteva mica volere che la baciasse, no?!

"Bene," disse affondando le mani profondamente nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloni. "Io vado, ti auguro una buona notte."

Tonks gli si avvicinò e in quel momento Remus si convinse che lei attendeva qualcosa. La sua bocca era seria ma i suoi occhi scuri brillarono quando gli chiese, "Come?"

"Come?!"

"Tu mi dirai buona notte o tu…mi bacerai?"

Remus inghiottì con uno sforzo. "Io…tu…" le sue spalle urtarono lo spigolo della porta mentre faceva un passo indietro. "Tu vuoi che…io ti baci?"

"Si." Per un momento Tonks ebbe l'aria impacciata ma il suo sorriso si fece beffardo. "A meno che tu non preferisca aspettare la prossima uscita?!"

"Tu vuoi uscire insieme un'altra volta?" Il battito di Remus accellerò bruscamente allorché recepì quella reazione positiva su un uscita che aveva pensato, fino a qualche secondo prima, essere la peggiore di tutta la vita di Tonks.

"Credevi che non mi fosse piaciuta?" Le sopracciglia di Tonks si unirono denunciando la sua sincera confusione. "E' stata una bella uscita dall'inizio alla fine. Come puoi pensare che io non ne abbia apprezzato ogni minuto?"

Una bella uscita. A Tonks era piaciuto stare con lui. Lui non aveva rovinato nulla. Lei voleva rivederlo. Eppure… gli sembrava incredibile.

"Ti è piaciuto ogni minuto di questa uscita?" chiese, "Anche quando Poppy Chips ha avuto l'aria completamente sconvolta vedendoti uscire con me?"

"Ah!" rispose Tonks lentamente, la comprensione rischiarava il suo volto. "Ora capisco." Per un istante studiò Remus così intensamente che lui ebbe timore di ciò che la giovane Auror potesse vedere. Anche se lei non era a conoscenza delle sue ipotesi e dei suoi timori, adesso lo avrebbe preso per idiota. Ma Tonks sorrise e scosse la testa. "Madama Chips era sorpresa non costernata, Remus. Tu non puoi negare che siamo una coppia bizzarra. Chi avrebbe mai pensato che il professor Remus J. Lupin sarebbe stato attirato da un Auror maldestro e con i capelli che sembrano quelli di un punk babbano?"

Le loro risate si mescolarono dolcemente e aiutarono ad abbassare la tensione che provava dall'arrivo di Madama Chips. Remus si rilassò contro il telaio della porta lasciando le sue braccia rilassate lungo il suo corpo e stirò le sue spalle tese. Quando Tonks fece un passo verso di lui si irrigidì nuovamente, inspirò rapidamente quando lei tese una mano per spostargli i capelli brizzolati e arruffati dalla fronte.

"Tu pensi troppo, Remus," bisbigliò.

Lui prese la sua mano, le sue dita carezzavano la sua in modo deciso e dolce. Sentì Tonks trattenere il fiato e i suoi occhi si offuscarono. Sapere che il suo tocco poteva avere quell'effetto su di lei era ancora più soddisfacente dell'esaltazione che aveva provato nel farla ridere.

"Ora," disse dolcemente Tonks, "mi bacerai o cosa?"

"Se ora ti baciassi, questo vorrebbe dire che noi ci siamo detti buona notte?"

"Cosa ne pensi tu?"

Bisbigliando il suo nome Remus appoggiò le loro mani intrecciate sul suo petto. Tonks sorrise nel sentire il suo cuore battere a tutto spiano nel suo petto e si avvicinò mentre lui le posava delicatamente l'altra mano sul fianco. Le loro labbra si toccarono dolcemente, quindi si fusero insieme.

Ben Presto, Remus Lupin, non pensò più.


End file.
